


Remorseless x Arya

by TheCakeKing



Category: f/m - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCakeKing/pseuds/TheCakeKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This FanFiction is based off of 2 Characters who are indeed married, although one the Husband is more or less a sex addict and just cannot get enough of his wife ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remorseless x Arya

Remy X Arya

(Hello everyone, it's Mike back with another fanfiction. You may notice something different in this fanfiction, firstly.. the storyline is short but completely spectacular and that is because I have teamed up with a friend of mine who will be writing the storyline for each fanfiction henceforth. She will be publishing these on Quotev. Anywho, I hope you all enjoy and as always. Have a fantabulous day!)

(My friends Quotev page - https://www.quotev.com/ShadowFoxy101)

 

“REMORSELESS!” Arya screamed as she dropped her battle axes onto the ground. Remy laughed and hugged her smiling.  
“What’s wrong, love? Don’t like when I touch you?”  
“It’s not that… At least WARN me before you touch me…” She despawns the battle axes and crosses her arms ignoring his laughter.  
“You’re my wife. Why would I warn you about that?”  
“Just warn me please…” She walks out of his arms only to be grabbed back again.  
“You’re not going anywhere…”  
“Watch me…” She walks back out but gets taken back again. She wiggles around lightly trying to shake him off, but he doesn’t budge an inch. His grip tightens little by little as she moved.  
“Stop playing games, Remorseless…”  
“Don’t get pissy at me…”  
“I’m not… I’m quite calm to be honest…”  
“Prove it…” Arya simply became still waiting for something to happen. Remy smiled wickedly and put his hand over her mouth.  
“Mmph!”  
“Shhh love… We don’t want anyone to hear you…” Arya’s eyebrow shot up in suspicion. She ripped his hand away to let her speak.  
“What the hell are you talking about? No-one will hear us because we’re in MY arena!” Indeed they were. The empty arena let their voices echo throughout it.  
“Touche…”  
“Oh of course…” He chuckled as she walked out of his arms easily and smiled. He grabbed her again making her stumble back.  
“For fuck’s sake, Remy!”  
“What?”  
“You keep grabbing me back! Why?”  
“Because I can…”  
“Fuck you…”  
“Sure thing, babe…~” At this moment, Arya knew she fucked up.

 

Arya started to blush lightly and searched for words in response to what he said, but she couldn't.. all she could do is stay in Remy's embrace.... more like a sex cuddle

“So, Arya...if I warn you then I can touch you, right?”

“S-Sure” Arya gulped then looked down at her own answer

“And what if I don't warn you but still touch you?~”

Arya was very intrigued by his tone and what he might do next “Then I-I'll just walk away and go tend to our son Achilles..”

Remy tightens his grip again around Arya signalling for her to stay which she did obediently

“W-What do you w-w-want, Remorseless?”

“Oh, me? Something..~”

“Wanna tell me what that something is?” Arya's blush worsens hearing that tone again

Remy placed his head on the back of her neck and gently gave her small kisses layering it

Arya's eyes spiked up but receded down and allowed Remorseless to kiss her neck

Remy continued to kiss her neck only to eventually let his tongue protrude from his mouth and lick her neck sensually

“R-REMY!” Arya was startled and surprised at what he was doing and she knew how it would end

“Yeah, princess?”

“F-Firstly I'm not a-a princess.. and s-secondly w-w-warm me be-before you to-touch me..”

“You're a princess to me and I can't.. it's just instinct that makes me touch you”

“Y-Your 1st head instinct, or-or your 2nd?”

Remy couldn't help but giggle mildly but he winked so it answered her question

Arya blushed red instantly when he winked at her

Remy finishes licking her neck sensually and then wraps his hands around Arya's waist with a lustful grin on his face

Arya couldn't see his face and was more or less afraid to look

“Are we COMPLETELY alone?”

“Y-Yes, R-R-Remy”

Remy grinned lustfully and brought his hands placed firmly at the top of her shorts protruding each finger into her shorts

Whilst Arya was looking down she sees exactly what he is about to do “R-Remy... n-no..... please..”

“Why not?~”

Arya tightened her legs together not wanting him to pull her shorts down

Remy saw her actions and figured she was hiding something so he gradually started to pull her shorts down which were somehow already unbuttoned

Arya's shorts were unbuttoned when Remy touched her at the start

“Are you hiding something down there?”

Arya's answer was tightening her luscious thighs together

Soon Remy pulled her shorts down enough to catch a glimpse of her panties then he grinned at them

“D-D-Don't lo-look..” Arya became shy

“Why wouldn't I look?”

“B-B-Because I'm em-embarrassed..”

“Embarrassed at me looking or because you're wearing those panties?”

“Because I'm we-wearing th-these..”

Remy took glimpses of her panties to see they were black lace panties “Such a naughty girl, Arya..”

“T-T-They fe-feel nice..”

“How would they feel if I took them off?~”

Arya's cheeks started to turn scarlet at his question “G-Good I g-g-guess”

Remy did the same thing he did to her shorts but grinned as he did it

“R-R-Remy no... k-k-keep them on..”

“Why should I do that?~”

Arya didn't want to say what she had to

“Well tell me.. go on”

“Be-Because.... I-I'm”

“You're what?”

Arya says in a low tone “Aroused..”

Remy only barely hears what she says then tugged at her panties “Isn't that all the more reason to pull these down?”

“I-I guess”

Remy started to pull them down slowly

Before Remy could see anything I quickly tugged them back up forcefully

“Arya... why'd you do that”

Arya blushes scarlet

“Arya.... answer me”

“I-I-I want you t-to.. d-do something else..”

“Something... else? What like?”

“M-My shirt...bra...”

“Oh shit yeah..” Remy remembered how much he enjoyed seeing her fully naked rather than partly naked

Arya smiled lightly whilst still looking down 

Remy moved his hands from Arya's panties onto her shirt which he pulled off easily gazing at her bra

Arya knew he was staring at her bra which made her feel more embarrassed

“And when were you going to tell me about those melons on your chest?”

“S-Soon....”

“Oh, really?”

Arya nods her head up and down then went back to looking down

“OK..” Remy looks down and sees the clips of her bra and brought his left hand straight to them

Arya thought “Damn.. I wanted him to take BOTH his hands off me so I could cover up”

Remy easily fiddled with the clips of her bra and unhinged them making Arya's bra fall off

Arya catches her bra before it falls to the floor and covers her breasts up with her arms and hands

“That was easier than I expected..”

“I-It's a l-l-loose bra..”

Remy nodded but looked over her right shoulder and saw her breasts covered up 

Arya knew he was looking “R-Remy.. don't l-look.. they're t-t-tender”

“In what way are they tender?”

“S-S-Sexually..” Arya blushes deep scarlet almost as if she wanted exactly what Remy wanted

“You can uncover them.. and I promise to make them feel good”

“Y-You promise?”

“Mhm..” 

Arya trusted Remy and uncovered her breasts placing her arms at her sides

Remy brings his left hand back around onto Arya's waist where his right hand still was

“B-B-Be gentle”

Remy acknowledges her words and drifted his hands upwards until he felt the bottom of her breasts

Arya squeals quietly at the contact but not out of pain or surprise

Remy glides his hands over the bottom of her breasts then eventually working his hands upwards and stroking her breasts

Since Arya's breasts were tenderly aroused she started filling up with sexual desire

Remy didn't want to hurt Arya so he just stroked them and didn't grope her breasts like he wanted to do for so long

Arya started to grit her teeth harshly holding back soft moans so he didn't know I was aroused

Remy's hands get a little carried away and centres at her nipples then flicks them lightly

Arya felt a completely new sensation which made her thighs tighten and finally let out the soft moans she held back

Remy clearly hears the moans “Do my hands feel that good?”

Arya nods shyly at his question

Remy just grins seeing her nod then kneads her breasts softly making his state of arousal grow

Arya felt something poke her right ass cheek and blushed light crimson knowing what it was

Remy sees a crimson blush on her cheeks and wonders why it was there “Arya.. why are you blushing so much”

Arya doesn't reply

“Arya... you can tell me”

Arya pants lightly because of the kneading then replies “Y-Your thing... my ass.. to-touched..”

Remy gulps but giggles seductively “I guess I'm more worked up than I thought”

Arya couldn't help but blush more and more

“But before we do anything.. lets calm your embarrassment”

Arya doesn't object to what he would do

Remy spawns a syringe with a pink liquid filled up 20% of the way

Arya waited for something to happen

“This won't hurt at all..” Remy jabs the syringe into her exposed left ass cheek and injected her with something

Arya yelped feeling something jab her ass and be injected into it

“It's something to calm your embarrassment..”

Arya sighs in relief hoping it would calm her embarrassment

Remy waited for the effects to take place

Arya soon felt a surge of pleasure and then turned around and glared lustfully into Remy's eyes

Giggles seductively knowing the effects took place

Arya was actually injected with female sexual stimulant that made her one very active Archedemonette

“Watcha gonna do, huh?”

“Oh... you'll see~” No hint of shyness was detected in her voice

“Alright..”

Arya pushes Remy onto the ground and immediately straddles his waist and feels something prod my panties

Remy is surprised at Arya's actions but it felt nice to be dominated in Remy's mind

“Ooo~ Remy.. already so hot and bothered”

“I kinda have an almost naked hottie straddling me... so yeah”

Arya chuckles and decides to see what was prodding her by unbuckling Remy's belt buckle

“Arya? What are you doing?”

“Letting the dragon out of the cage~”

“What dragon? We have a dragon now?”

Arya rolls her eyes and kept unbuckling “No.. I meant your manhood”

Remy's eyes widen but they widened lustfully

“Almost there.. aha!” Arya finishes unbuckling her husband's jeans and yanks them down staring wide eyed at the newly found bulge

“ARYA! Warn me before you do that!”

“Or what? You gonna pounce on me you big, sexy horn dog?”

“No.. just warn me next time..”

“OK... and should I keep your shirt on? I'd prefer if it was off~”

“Go ahead..” Remy grins

Arya quickly strokes over his full body with her hands and when she reached his shirt, she pulled it straight off and looked over his muscles

Remy knew she had a muscle fetish “So.. you just gonna stare?”

“Maybe~”

“It's not polite to stare, ya know..”

“We're in my arena, almost naked and about to have sex.. and you're talking about politeness?”

“Fair point..” Remy saw an opportunity to do something and he did it

Arya feels something drop and felt bare

Remy found his hands were on her waist and had already yanked her panties down

“Remy~ I love the way you think~”

“With my 2nd head?”

“Well, this second head can taste my 2nd lips~” Arya grins lustfully down at her husband

“Arya.. such a naughty girl”

Arya nods and took the rest of her panties off her slender legs

“So.. is this position OK?”

“Yeah.. it means I get to watch you suffer in sexual delight”

Remy had found a hidden side to his wife after all this time, she was truly a sex demon.. 

Arya took position of her womanhood ready to drop down onto his fully stiff manhood “Remy.. you might not fit...”

“I mightn't? Why?”

“It tightened up last night..”

“We'll make it work..”

Arya loved Remy's enthusiasm so decided to treat him a little by drooping her womanhood down onto his manhood that only put friction between them

Remy gasped at the friction but desperately wanted to be inside of her..

“Fuck this will hurt..” Arya pushes as hard as she can downwards onto his manhood and eventually was speared by all of it entering her at once

Remy loudly moaned at the sudden contact and feeling of tight walls pulsing around his manhood

“FUCK! GAH!” Arya's womanhood was hurting from the sudden intrusion of Remy's manhood

“Arya? Are you OK?” 

“NO I'M NOT FUCKING OK! DAMN THAT HURT!”

Remy shrinks down feeling it was his fault that she hurt

Arya sees Remy shrink down then she cast away the feelings of pain and bounced a little that made her moan softly

Remy was forced to moan gently at the little bouncing “W-What was that for?”

“It's for finally letting me be who I want to be during sex..”

“Huh?”

“Ever since we first made love.. I've wanted sex ALL the time with you...”

Remy's eyes widened to their fullest extent and was shocked at hearing what she said

“Mhm.. now let me drain this big boy...” Arya starts slowly bouncing up and down that makes her moan softly at each bounce

Remy's hands grip the ground out of instinct to hold back the sounds of his pleasure

“Fuck... Nng.. I need more!”

Remy heard her desperation for sex that turned him on even more

Arya sped up to a faster pace and consuming much more of his manhood

Remy gasps mildly and his moans grow to be loud and slightly breathy

Arya's breasts bounced up and down from the constant bouncing and since they were tender, it made Arya moan loudly and breathy with Remy

Both Remy and Arya were in perfect synchronisation with their fornicating

Remy had a warm feeling in his lower regions but tried to cast it away

Arya was the one spurting sentences out to try and make Remy close like “Give it to me you sex animal!” and “I'll drain all of your semen!”

Remy at this point knew he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer and he didn't think Arya could either

Arya's sexual desire was being fulfilled and she was savouring every moment of it and especially when she felt a burning feeling in her womanhood

Remy's hands suddenly acted on their own and pulled Arya down to him which was a perfect opportunity to say something

Arya who was confused, hot, and being ultimately pleasured didn't care and took this position instead

Remy whispers sweetly into her right ear “The only thing getting me through the day was this; the thought of feeling me deep inside you”

Arya didn't blush, only took it as a much more dirty remark 

Remy soon felt Arya's womanhood tighten up around him much more than before

Arya was in ecstasy, having the feeling of being filled and by her husband who was such a sex god she was screaming moans and his name then suddenly cooled down and panted wildly

Remy suddenly heard her screams, cries and desperation for his manhood then felt her womanhood unclench his manhood but something was liquidly and creamy on his manhood

Arya had already released after being pushed over the edge by his dirty talk

Remy who just couldn't stand the feeling bucked his hips after she stopped bouncing and pumped his release inside of her which made him sigh in relief

Arya's sexual effect wore off and she blushed red feeling Remy release inside of her

Remy quickly hugged Arya and breathed heavily but managed to say “I love you..”

Arya replies by placing her lips onto Remy's sharing a beautiful moment after that.. “Act”


End file.
